


in a blink of an eye, i've found you

by meananimagus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Claustrophobia, First Meetings, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Trapped In Elevator, Wen Junhui is a Sweetheart, i love them, protect jeon wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meananimagus/pseuds/meananimagus
Summary: he doesn't know what's worse, meeting the person he wants to be with for the rest of his life the exact day he loses them or not doing anything to not lose them when he knows it's not too late yet?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	in a blink of an eye, i've found you

the rain was falling hard, the drops huge and cold that every touch it makes against people's bodies scurrying towards safe sheds, stings, along with the harsh blow of wind like it provides no mirth for everyone that's in no protection of their homes. junhui is one of them and he can't do anything but blame himself for losing his own umbrella again, for the third time in a span of two weeks, his mom would definitely be going to give him hell about it again but that's least of his worries now aside from not dying of cold. he didn't slow down despite his aching legs due to sprinting for a while now since he got off of his late night job, all he really wants is to finally get home and cuddle his plushies, pathetic excuse of a bed buddy, honestly, then sleep the cold off, bundled underneath the warmth of his blankets.

his shoes are soaked and he feels cold all over, his coat damp and dripping as well as his hair, he might die for real, that's his dramatic thinking, but all he does is wipe his eyes to, at least, get a clear sight as he battles his way against the storm splatters.

he curses aloud, aiming it to the taxi drivers who didn't pity him and did not stop to give him a ride when he tried, probably because his state right now would ruin their cars and junhui would understand that but it doesn't mean he doesn't hate it. he hates that most people cares about cars more than humans. humanity is going down so well.

his shoulders automatically untensed the moment he caught sight of his apartment building and he almost squealed in glee as soon as he stepped inside the warmth, internally grateful that the building doesn't give shitty services to inconvenience their tenants. the heater brought back enough heat to his body. although he feels bad for dripping all the rainwater that his clothes caught from outside to the floor, he shrugged it off and resumed towards the elevator. soon sprinting when he noticed it was about to close, he stopped the doors just in time by sliding in his body in between the thinning space.

first, it wasn't weird at all when he saw only one person leaning against the wall. it wasn't weird as well that the said person flinched at his sudden entrance, what he found odd is the uneasiness junhui immediately sensed coming off from the male. his shifting uncomfortably obviously screaming fear and worry that he's trying to hide but couldn't. junhui wanted to feel guilty. maybe he did invade the male's personal space or something but then realized that it's a public elevator and he's entitled to use it. the male shouldn't have expected he would be having it alone by himself.

junhui gazed at the male from the steel elevator door, as subtly as he can. he recognized him. they often bump and run to each other but doesn't really have an idea about each other's identities. curiosity didn't really pass by in junhui''s mind, but maybe interest, and those are two completely different things, in his perspective.

the male is wearing black all over, leather boots, ripped jeans, plain shirt and a long sleeved knee-length coat on top. he's also sporting a black mask and a cap, and that's weirder. why would he keep a mask on inside an elevator?

his hair was also dark and messy, but for junhui, it looked good on the guy.

'wen junhui, what the fuck?' he mentally scolded himself. wasn't he just insulting how weird the guy is? where did the praise suddenly come from?

the male must have noticed junhui's stares because he spared him a glance, worries radiating off the walls, his fears are growing even stronger. junhui smiled softly, after he was caught looking and the stranger smiled back, or attempted to, but it turned out as a grimace. junhui felt something heavy in the pit of his stomach.

the stranger doesn't look okay. his eyes, he isn't just scared, there are tons of heavy emotions swarming in his orbs and junhui couldn't stomach how they affected him. hopelessness? sadness? hesitance? there's just too many and junhui couldn't pinpoint which exactly is fiercer.

there was also a small scar on the male's temple, and when junhui's gaze faltered a bit, there was a reddening spot underneath his ear that must look like a huge bruise if not for the mask covering half of his face. the guy was trembling too, it wasn't obvious at first, it was his knees that betrayed his front, especially when a loud sound echoed from inside the closed space, and the elevator came to an abrupt stop, lights turning off, the floor indicator and the letter 'R' blinking red nonstop, furious and warning.

the elevator broke and they just got stucked, as soon as junhui realized that, the other male has already folded himself to the floor, face buried against his knees, arms hugging them closer to his body. he seemed so small and junhui's eyes prickled.

junhui also just noticed where the male was supposed to go. rooftop. at almost one in the morning. who the hell goes there in this ungodly hour?

junhui sucked a breath, piecing things together. he should've realized sooner, how broken and shattered the male looked, his reaction when he stepped inside the elevator, the emotions he saw in the other's eyes, and the reason why the male was sobbing not so quietly on the floor, curled into himself, mask and cap both discarded and thrown to the side.

the male pulled at his hair, breathing heavily, tears running down his face continuously, lips trembling and junhui almost cried himself as he watched him like that. he looked so fragile and junhui couldn't help but step into the other's personal space and gently, his hands reached over to cup his face.

using his own shaking hands, he wiped off the tears from the male's cheeks, although to no success because as soon as his hands gently slides down his skin, fresh angry tears flows, wetting his entire face again. so junhui settled with cradling the stranger's face and eventually pulling him close until their foreheads are pressed together.

junhui now had a clear vision of the male's face and despite the split lip, swollen cheek and busted jaw, he looked ethereal, beautiful.

beautifully broken.

junhui pressed a soft fleeting kiss onto the male's forehead before pulling him in for a hug.

"i'm sorry i'm soaking, i'm not really a comfortable person to hug right now." junhui muttered, his heart breaking as the male continued sobbing. each sharp intake for air gives a painful pinch within his chest and causes him to tighten his embrace against him, as if it'd help lessen whatever the male was going through.

"but i can listen, the rain didn't damage my ears." junhui was trying very hard to say the words softly, careful not to scare him off, and he was glad it did the trick.

the male's breathing was starting to even and his sobs are now turning into hiccups. his face still buried against junhui's neck but he is certain he calmed down.

"i'm tired." the male started, voice unbalanced. junhui stayed silent. "i feel like i'm existing for no reason and i'm always sad. i want people to notice and care and help me but no one does and i've given up that someone ever will. i'm so lost and i don't know why i'm even still here. my dad likes seeing me suffer, my mom is happy whenever he sees my father hurt me, my relatives doesn't give a shit. i am a drop out and works myself to death for money because if i won't, my parents would kick me out. i just hate going home every night to hell and having to wake up in the morning to be miserable. i hate myself, this life i have, i hate the world. i just don't wanna live anymore. i feel so empty and it sucks because it's been like this since i can't remember. i want to die."

the male broke again after and sobbed even louder against junhui, body slumped and shoulders shaking. junhui felt tears on his own face now.

why did someone this beautiful ever had to go through all that?

"the rooftop, it's not an escape. i know you might not be okay just because i said so but you're wrong about the part that no one will ever care. i care." his own voice shaking and throat clogged, but he's trying.

"you don't even know me." the male whispered giving a forced huff.

"i don't have to know you to care."

"you're late now."

"i know it took me a while but i won't let you go that easily. give me a chance."

junhui doesn't know what it would take for the male to believe him, and he doesn't know why he cares so much. but he meant everything he said. he's scared if he lets go of the other for a second, he would no longer be able to reach him again, so he literally held on tighter.

the male might possibly not believe him, he's just a stranger, and it frustrates junhui how much he hates the thought that he won't be enough, or his words, to make him stay.

"stay. please."

the elevator lights flickered back on, and it started moving up again causing panic to rise to junhui's head. the male also pulled away and as much as junhui didn't wanna let go, he reluctantly did. as they both stood up, the male stared at him then turned towards the floor indicator.

thry're three floors away from the 8th floor, junhui's stop, and five floors away from the rooftop. junhui's fears are not at all concealed, he doesn't even try to hide them, because his hand shot up to reach for the male's sleeve, eyes begging.

the male just gave him an apologetic smile before the elevator stopped on the 8th floor, junhui didn't move but the other gently pushed him out.

"go on with your life. i'm sorry we had to meet today of all days." junhui's grip against the male's sleeve tightening as the other spoke, voice dripping with regrets.

"don't do it." was all junhui could say, fighting as his fingers are being forced to let go.

it's mad, how someone he doesn't even know the name of breaks him and makes him this, crushed.

"tell me your name." fighting off the difficulty of speaking between tears, junhui begged.

"you don't have to know. it's a bad idea."

"tell me your name. please."

then his hand dropped along with his heart when the elevator doors shut in front of him.

he panicked, frantically pressing the elevator buttons in a stupid attempt to stop it. crying, he sprinted towards the stairs, taking more than one step at a time, chasing for someone, chasing for someone's life.

two sets of stairs after and he kicked the metal door separating the fire exit and the rooftop. he looked everywhere, eyes searching for a certain person that apparently stole his heart in that short span of time, stole his entire being. someone that's about to leave after invading junhui's life.

he found him staring back, back turned towards the empty horizon beyond the ledge, heels almost at the end of the concrete.

"my name is junhui, wen junhui, i'm chinese." he breathed out, slowly stepping forward, the male bit his lower lip and averted his gaze.

"don't tell me."

"i'm twenty-three," junhui continued, ignoring the other's pleads. "i'm working as a dance choreographer but works part time at a cafe downtown for extra income. i like cats. i don't eat pizza with too much cheese, i.. i can't sleep at night with the lights off.."

the other was crying again when he raised his head to look at him.

"that's not fair." he said shakily.

"you know me now. you can't leave after i tell you things about me."

"that's not fair."

"i'm sorry but i don't want you to go." junhui spoke with finality before grabbing the male's hand, pulling him inside his arms. he thrashed, of course but eventually gave in.

"i'm jeon wonwoo and i really hate you now."

despite the last sentence, junhui didn't miss how it lacked of real bite, and wonwoo returned the hug tighter. he smiled and sobbed in relief against his chest. junhui cried in happiness.

wonwoo just gave him the chance and he sure isn't planning to waste it, not like he even wants to.

this beautiful man in his arms, he wouldn't let him feel alone and pained again. he's certain he would do anything for him.

"stay with me, wonwoo."


End file.
